The Vongola Famiglia : 10th Generation
by Olivia Sage
Summary: It's been 10 years now since the Rainbow Representative War. The story revolves around 24-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi and his 6 Guardians of the Sky. A new Famiglia, the Pentiti Famiglia, has appeared and are dead set on finishing the Vongola off; Wiping the infamous Vongola off the face of the Earth. Sounds like fun, huh? Question is, why? Who are they? What do they want exactly?
1. Chapter 1 : The Past : 10 Years Ago

**Hi everyone. This is my first story and I'm only 14 so don't be harsh, yeah? :p Please do read! Thank you :D**

**Summary : **The story revolves around Sawada Tsunayoshi and his 6 Guardians of the Sky. A new Famiglia, the Pentiti Famiglia, has appeared and are dead set on finishing the Vongola off. Question is, why? Who are they? What do they want exactly? *Set after the Rainbow representative war

*Starts with flashbacks about the past.

**Disclaimer :** I obviously do _not_ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn though I wish I did. I mean, who wouldn't? :) I praise the genius who did.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past

_Tsunayoshi Sawada, the soon-to-be 10th Vongola head, was barely awake._

_He was sat on a straight-backed leather chair overlooking a balcony. He was in his library; an adjoining room to his bedroom in the Vongola mansion._

_Tsuna, was in short, reminiscing. _

_About when Reborn had first come to him; When he met his guardians one by one; When they went on their first adventure together; When they went into the future and fought the Millefiore Famiglia and Byakuran; The inheritance trials; Of the rivalry and the friendship with the Simon Famiglia; When the rainbow representatives war was waged... and won._

_The joy he felt when Reborn came out of the negotiating room with the rest of the Arcobalenos. They'd decided Colonello was to be freed from his curse, along with Lal._

_So much has passed and yet, he knew so much was still yet to come._

_He pinched the the bridge between his eyes, wondering. Was he ready for all this? For the pain, the tragedy, the drama, the adventures, the _responsibility_ for the lives of so many?_

_So deep in thought was he that he failed to notice the presence of another in the room till a voice said, 'Da-me Tsuna.' a hard slap was placed upon his cheek. 'Stop worrying. You'll be fine.' accompanied with a wry smile._

'_Reborn!'_

_By then Reborn had jumped onto Tsuna's lap._

'_What are you worrying for, idiot?'_

'_... I-I don't know if I'm ready. For all this.' Tsuna gestured a wide arc._

_Tsuna expected Reborn to say something comforting, reassuring. 'Have you _ever_ been ready for anything that's been thrown your way?'_

_Or not._

_Thinking back again, he realised, he never was. And yet, he managed to survive, to succeed, to get through, each time._

_Was it luck? No. It was because of the support he had. His guardians - No, his friends, Reborn, his family._

_He smiled. Instantly cheered up._

_Reborn stared at Tsuna. God, it was sooo easy to piece this guy together._

'_Jyuudaime.'_

_They both whipped their head to the speaker._

_It was Gokudera and the rest of the Guardians. Why were they _all _here together?_

'_Yes, Gokudera-san?'_

'_U-um. We h-have s-s-something to r-report.' stuttered Gokudera which wasn't like him at all. 'R-recently ... -'_

_Shut up, herbivore. You irritate me. You're useless.' interrupted an obviously irritated Hibari._

_Hibari turned to face Tsuna. 'Omnivore, remember the men you put under them?' he asked, pointing to the rest of the guardians._

_Tsuna had to think back a bit. A while ago, more and more trouble kept popping up. Be it new Famiglias or rogue mafia or assassinations. _

_To get it all under control, he had put squads of men under the guardians so as to help complete missions faster. _

_All except Hibari who preferred to do missions alone and Lambo, who was too young. The idea had been going well. _

_At least until now..._

_Unsure, Tsuna replied. 'Yes. What about it?'_

'_Recently each squad was sent to Paris, China, Malaysia, Italy on an intercepting mission. It was a success of a sort.' Hibari looked sharply at the guardians; Waiting for someone else to continue. He'd done way too much talking already for his liking._

_Unexpectedly, a smirking Mukuro did. 'Vongola, when they came back, they each came back with a similar letter. There's one on your desk right now.'_

_Tsuna was surprised to see one on his desk so fast. The unopened letter was stamped with an insignia in red wax. It was diamond shaped, it's inside was of four arrows pointing upwards to a crown. Tsuna tore open the letter and read it;_

_**Greetings, Vongola Decimo; Vongola Guardians.**_

_**The infamous Vongola Famiglia... What did you have to do to get so infamous? How many did you have to kill? Did you step on people to claw your way up to the upper echelons of the Mafia world? Oh, so curious.**_

_**But, we will have time for that in the future. **_

_**Today, our only intention is simply to introduce ourselves, the Pentiti Famiglia. It pains us to say that we are relatively unknown despite the fact that we've been around since forever. Longer than even **_**you**_**, Vongola. **_

_**Fairly recently, the old head died and a new one took his place. **_

_**That is I. And I intend to change everything.**_

_**A warning, Vongola Famiglia. Your reign may not last as long as expected.**_

_**You will be hearing from us again,**_

_**Pentiti Famiglia.**_

_With that the letter ended. _

_16 year old Tsuna was quite literally shaking in his pants. 'W-what? B-but... T-this is...' stuttered Tsuna. 'Eee-ahhhhh!' Tsuna quickly covered his head with his arms as Reborn's leg came down on him; _hard_._

'_Da-me Tsuna. We _just _talked about this.' Reborn shook his head. 'The rest of you, what are you expecting to Tsuna to do? He's obviously useless. You'd be better off settling these matters amongst yourselves.'_

'_Reborn-san!' Gokudera protested._

_Tsuna kept quiet._

_Unexpectedly, it was Hibari who said something. '... Infant.' he said, addressing Reborn. 'I want to know what the omnivore has to say.'_

'_I agree. Young Vongola may still be naive and inexperienced but, he is still our... Vongola.' Mukuro said wryly with a hint of distaste._

'_Yeah kid. Give Tsuna chance!' Yamamoto said with a smile._

'_Tsuna's opinion matters _extremely _to me!' exclaimed Ryohei exuberantly._

_Lambo was leisurely digging his nose, oblivious to everything that was happening. 'Lambo no care.' _

_Gokudera regarded Lambo with undisguised disgust. 'Stupid cow.' he muttered. 'Reborn. I want to hear what the Jyuudaime has to say!'_

_Reborn pulled his fedora down to hide a secretive smile. Everything went as it was supposed to. As it always did. _

_Now, what was that letter about? The Pentiti Famiglia. Reborn would make sure to research about them later._

_To say Tsuna was touched would be an understatement. _

'_Thank you, everyone.' Before speaking up, 'I think we should leave it be. It may be empty threats after all.' He spoke with an authoritative voice. It wasn't the first time their Famiglia had been threatened or warned nor will it be their last. _

_All sorts of funny and silly letters passed through their mailbox. Some even threatened Tsuna's safety. Mysteriously, those that did disappeared quietly after that - Tsuna suspected it had something to do with Gokudera and his squad - while some, were as he said; empty threats._

_There were some disagreements. Sure, they had received similar letters but never any such as this. It was neither a threat nor a prank. It was a warning. Warning for what? Who were they? _

_Tsuna was puzzled._

_In the end, it was agreed that it was best, to leave the matter to Vongola Nono and Guardians._

_They'd enlisted Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome to help their investigations about the unknown Pentiti Famiglia._

_It was to no avail. _

_The matter was dropped after a few months._

_The reason was simple, the '**Pentiti Famiglia'** _**did not exist**_._

* * *

**So guys! Whatcha think? Was it... good? Is it boring?:\**

**Oh and I'll upload the 2nd chapter mega fast! **

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : P Inheritance Ceremony

**So here's the second chapter, as promised.**

**Reviews :  
**

**R3iga1004 - Hmm? OMG, you dirty minded person, you. :p Yupp, he's still in his baby form. He's stuck like that till he dies :P Colonello and Lal aren't babies anymore though! :D Colonello still is the Rain Arcobaleno... :) HAHA, thank you thank you!  
**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro - OMG AWWWWW... :') Thank youuu.  
**

Disclaimer : I do not, in any way, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Sooo... Read and review! Thank you :D**

*** The Pentiti Famiglia haven't been heard from since the letter*  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Preparation for the Inheritance Ceremony

_**8 years ago - an hour before the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony**_

_The beloved student of Reborn was on his way to becoming the 10th head of the renowned Vongola Famiglia. _

_Reborn looked about, so many bosses from powerful Famiglias from all over the world had arrived; be it by limo, helicopter, the old fashioned chariot or even by parachute! They all tried so many ways to impress Tsuna. _

_A vain effort if you asked Reborn. Tsuna was never a materialistic person. He didn't care for showy efforts like this._

_Reborn shook his head, a smile upon his lips. He decided to look for Tsuna._

* * *

_Tsuna was in the dressing room of the huge mansion, along with his guardians._

_The guys had donned a black slacks, a simple black neck-tie that had the silver Vongola insignia on it, paired with a tailor-made, tight fitted blazer.  
Everyone had a chain necklace made from pure white gold with the 10th generation emblem upon it hanging by their necks.  
They all had their various boxes hung upon their belts and rings on their fingers._

_Hibari was enjoying himself. Sure, he had his hair slicked back and gelled - Reborn had said a few words to him, managing to get him to not fight the stylist - all for a small price.  
He still had his ever present tonfas with him and he wore a violet silk dress-shirt underneath his blazer. _

_Actually, Hibari looked like that manga character from um... Kulositaji? No... Ah! Kuroshitsuji. The _Demon_ Butler. The perpetual glare that graced his features helped._

_Hibari was attacking Tsuna mercilessly, viciously with his tonfas. _

_Tsuna chuckled to himself. Some things never change. He ducked as Hibari's tonfa arced over his head; He was on defense. It was waaay less hassle. These days, Tsuna didn't even have to switch to Hyper Dying Will Mode to dodge the attacks. _

_Hibari smirked. 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, I thought you many things but never a _coward._ Stop running and face me, like a man.' _

_Tsuna laughed. 'Your attacks are getting weaker, Hibari.' _

_No matter what anyone said, fighting or having little squabbles with Hibari was fun. In a way, it was Tsuna's one and only method of communicating with the solitary man._

_Oh, it proved to be a good form of exercise too._

'_Why you! What do _you _know about Jyuudaime?' Gokudera whipped out his bombs as he scowled._

_Gokudera tied his hair into a miniature ponytail which suited him well. He had a chain hanging by his belt. Lately, Gokudera had gotten quite a collection of boxes and rings. He wore a silk red dress-shirt, his tie hanging._

_Hibari narrowed his eyes. A _herbivore _was interrupting his fun with the omnivore._

_Tsuna panicked. The last thing he needed was two of his guardians fighting. Especially now._

'_Kufufufu. You're all so... petty.' quipped an entertained Mukuro._

_Over the years, Mukuro had grown out his violet hair which fell to the middle of his back. He'd pulled his hair into a high neat ponytail, staff in hand. His many rings placed upon his spidery long fingers. Whether for decoration or it had actual use, no one knew. He wore an indigo silk dress-shirt buttoned up to the neck._

_Standing by his side was Chrome who had tied her hair in a loose braid that reached all the way down to her waist. Chrome had also traded her combat boots for high heels. She had her trident at the ready. Chrome wore black slacks as well as an identical dress-shirt to what Mukuro wore. She seemed unusually happy._

'_Lambo-sama! Lambo-sama! All hail the great Lambo-sama!' Lambo chanted as he danced - rather dangerously - around the Guardians... around their feet..._

_Lambo was still in his usual cow bodysuit. So very cute. Not that any of the Mafia bosses would lay eyes on this child Lambo. It was arranged that Lambo from 20 years in the future would replace him for a set time of 3 hours via an upgraded version of the 10 year bazooka._

_Yamamoto put both his hands up. 'Maa Maa... Everyone, calm down.' he said with an easy smile._

_Yamamoto was the same as ever. He'd gotten a scar by the side of his jaw. When offered to remove it, he declined with a good-natured laugh saying it 'made him look more manly'.  
He still had Shigure Kintoki, his beloved katana after all these times.  
Hung on his belt was Ugetsu Asari's four irregular swords in their respective sheaths. His silk dress-shirt was of a darker shade of azure blue. _

_As usual, a smile upon his lips was seen. _

_Ryohei who felt left out and had yelled, 'Oh! _Extreeemeeee _fighting between extreme men!_' _as he pumped his fist into the air.  
Ryohei was always the positive and energetic one in the group, hence his affinity for Sun flames. His white hair had been shaved into a crew cut.  
For the occasion, Ryohei had taken off his bandage on the bridge of his nose though he refused 'to the extreme' to take off the bandage wrappings upon his fists. He'd also gotten his ears pierced recently. His orange coloured silk dress-shirt suited him well._

_The fighting ensued despite the best efforts of Tsuna and Yamamoto._

_Tsuna sighed loudly. How was he expected to be the next Vongola boss when he could hardly control his own Guardians, for gods sake!_

_With a thud of the doors, Reborn burst into the room closely followed by Timoteo, Vongola Nono._

'_Everyone.' he paused; making sure he got their attention. 'You've 5 minutes to get ready.' Nono's authoritative voice rang out._

_Right before he made his way to Tsuna and fussed over him like a mother would._

_Tsuna smiled at the kind old man before hugging him. It took Nono by surprise but he returned it nonetheless._

'_Thank you, Nono. For everything.' Tsuna said before parting. 'I assume you'll continue to stay with us even after this?' he asked with an eager smile._

_Nono shook his head, looking down. 'Thank you, Tsuna, for the tempting offer. I am not. I will continue to serve the Vongola Famiglia, though.' He looked up, seeing the unspoken question in Tsuna's eyes before continuing, 'At headquarters in Italy. For the time being. Until you move over, that is.' He finished with a wink._

_Tsuna nodded. 'Visit, then.' Reborn had told him it would come to this. The staff, the employees, the subordinates and allies would not learn to serve under Tsuna - as the 10th - loyally unless Nono, the 9th left. _

_Tsuna didn't like it but it was only the natural order of things or so he heard._

_Nono had moved on to fuss over the rest as Reborn came up to him._

'_Da-me Tsuna. It's almost time.' he said with a smile._

'_I know Reborn.' replied Tsuna. 'Remember what I told you 2 years ago?' _

_Reborn nodded._

'_I still think that but, now, I'm more assured than ever of our bonds. The bonds of the Vongola Famiglia. The bonds of our allies and friends. It keeps us steady and it supports us. I'm sure of it now.' Tsuna declared._

_The whole room had gone quiet, void of any conversations. They'd all heard what Tsuna had said._

_Tsuna turned towards them, addressing the whole room. 'Everybody. Thank you, and lend me your strength once more.' He said before bowing a deep bow; one that showed deep respect, and true honour._

_It would be his last time bowing to anybody._

* * *

**And with that, this CHAPTER comes to a close. :) I swear, the next few chapters should be much more interesting cause they're supposed to have an exhibition, showcasing their power ! :D**_  
_

**Oops... Did I reveal too much? ._. Hehe.  
**

**How was this chapter? Review, thank you. :)  
**


End file.
